


Idfk please don't clik on this ljscblQGCouqgb

by EllennaRonice



Series: I'm not drunk you are. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, IM DRUNK, JFC, Other, Probably will delete this later, lmao writting at 1 am go brrrrr, thx for clicking on this glychee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllennaRonice/pseuds/EllennaRonice
Summary: Lovewithapotatoe
Relationships: Glitch x potatoe
Series: I'm not drunk you are. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074548
Kudos: 1





	Idfk please don't clik on this ljscblQGCouqgb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch/gifts).



It was a cloudy night at the store, but it was crowded, The sound of footsteps and ‘bips’ from the cashier register could be heard.  
Glitch walked through the alley, searching for vegetables _Maybe_ _carrots.._ _Or potatoes!_ They thought, but then, they saw it.  
The potato…  
It had beautiful golden eyes and pale brown lips, a small beauty surrounded by hundreds of dull and motionless other potatoes.  
  
Glitch stopped, _Oh no It’s hot_ they mumbled into their scarf.  
He rushed through the alley, as they saw a woman who was going to put The potatoe in her bag  
«NO! I SAW IT FIRST ! », They grabbed the potato and the woman shouted, but giving up as Glitch was already far from her.  
  
They walked to the snacks alley and slowly looked at the potato.  
They blushed at its beauty and decided to take it back home.  
  
  
\- -Timeskipcause1am--  
  
  
«Who are you? » Asked the potato  
  
«I-I’m Glitch! Pleasure to meet you cuti- I mean do you have a name? »  
  
«I don’t know, what’s a ‘name’ ? »  
  
«I-It’s something people will call you with! »  
  
«Then maybe you should give me one since you bought me.»  
  
_That sounds wrong- Is it ethically correct to be in love with a complete vegetable?_ They quickly brushed the thought off, making sure that They. Cared. About.It.

  
  
«How about… Murphy ? »  
  
«Alright then, my name shall be Murphy » said the potato with a bright smile.  
  
Glitch blushed at that, knowing damn well that it was wrong.  
  
After some weeks, the potato and the small human became friends, but Glitch couldn’t keep their feelings bottled up for long…  
«Murphy.. I have something to tell you.. »  
  
« Yes ? »  
«I... » _I can’ t !_ _I can’t say it.. Not like that at least. _

Glitch then cleared his throat and put on a short video of Wilbur saying ‘What’s popping ???? ‘  
They looked at the potato, their cheeks filled with blush as they spoke :  
« I don’t know what’s popping » Murphy was confused until they continued :  
  
« But I know what’s beating… My heart for you »  
The potato let out a gasp as they blushed, looking at Glitch with confusion.  
«I love you Murphy, since the very first day. »   
  
Murph’s breath got quicker, it’s eye-lights were flickering as if the lights above them were broken.  
  
« I... » Glitch winced in fear, was he being rejected ?   
  
« I love you too.. » They blushed brighter even, and took the small potato in their hands.  
  
Then their lips met gently in a passionate kiss. They backed away a bit, letting them catch their breaths.  
The potato was looking at Glitch with tender eyes.  
  
They ended up getting married, only 4 person got invited.  
A carot, a piece of meat, a tomatoe and a knife.  
  
Glitch got a beautiful soup that day.  
  
  
\- \---------------------------------------------------  
  
Glitch got up from their desk, looking shocked.  
  
« NEUTRAL WHAT THE WAFFLE ? DID YOU SERIOUSLY WRITE A WHOLE ONESHOT ABOUT THIS ? »  
  
The moral of this story is : Don’t let me write things at 1 AM.


End file.
